


Text Message Sent

by Inkspill



Series: Seungchuchu Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Seungchuchu Week 2017, Text Messages, pining and communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkspill/pseuds/Inkspill
Summary: With Seung-Gil and Phichit losing their time to each other, perhaps when the chance arrives for them to talk, it'll be quick and sweet.





	Text Message Sent

The Grand Prix reared its head now that the skating season already began, that meant for skaters to finally refine the programs they'd thought of, focus on the jumps they needed to work on, and more than likely add new components to their roster. It was time for them to test out their new costumes, be more in unison with the music they picked, and get in the friendly competition with their fellow friends and competitors.

That meant for Seung-Gil and Phichit to lose their time for each other.

With the time zone difference, they couldn't call each other, and even if they had the time, Seung-Gil and Phichit would both be too tired to even have the energy to do so. Both of them missed each other terribly, but neither of them blamed each other, Seung-Gil wanted to make it to Grand Prix this year, and Phichit wanted to have better technical scores this season. Both knew just how the other one worked hard, using the time they had off-season by going to ice shows and ice classes. With the things they had to do in their homelands on their own, it also meant for them not having any time for each other at off-season.

Seung-Gil was a bit hopeful before the list came out for the Grand Prix, he wanted to see Phichit again, nevermind the fact that they will compete against each other, it was going to be a good opportunity for them to know how much they'd grown as skaters, though his hopes were soon crushed when the lists came out and it turned out that they won't have the opportunity to see each other again before Grand Prix. But Seung-Gil tried to look at it from the bright side; that meant the two of them will have to work hard to get in the Grand Prix and see each other again.

The man quickly took a shower and plopped on his bed as soon as he dressed up. It was a tiring day from his practice and Seung-Gil definitely wanted to feel his legs tomorrow. Putting Salonpas on his aching body parts, he picked up his phone and looked through his contacts, eyes perking up as soon as he saw Phichit online. It was 8:45 PM in his time, and he was unsure of Phichit's, though he still took his chance and called Phichit. Seung-Gil's heart broke into pieces when Phichit rejected the call, though he was like an excited puppy wagging his tail when a message from Phichit came through.

_**Chu-Chu ❤️** : Not in the mood for a call. My voice is hoarse :( I got a cold._

"No..." Seung-Gil whimpered at the thought of Phichit suffering from a cold. He won't be able to hear his cheery and sweet voice.

 **❤️** _**Oppa ❤️:** That's not good. Have you taken your meds yet? Nvm get a check-up and follow the doctor's orders, the virus might build an immunity if you drink meds unsupervised._

_**Chu-Chu ❤️** : dw dw I already had a doctor's appointment earlier and I'm drinking my meds right on time. Oppa is so caring and worried about me ;)_

Seung-Gil chuckled and rolled on his bed, his back laying against the sheets. _'Someone has to take care of you between the two of us. It's not like you take care of yourself very well when I'm not around. Besides, I don't want for the antibiotics to lose their effects because of misuse, we should help the medicinal community.'_

_**Chu-Chu ❤️** : I thought Oppa actually cares for me :(_

**❤️** _**Oppa ❤️** : I do, though. How's your practice today?_

_**Chu-Chu ❤️** : Eh, not bad. I think I'm close to landing quadruple loop! I landed it once in practice, and some, I barely hung on, but I'm making progress. _

**❤️** _**Oppa ❤️** : Quadruple loop? _

_**Chu-Chu ❤️** : Oh, shoot, it was supposed to be a secret!!!!! \\( OAO;)/!!!!!!_

Seung-Gil giggled and bit his lip before he laid on his belly. _'Working on a quad loop, huh?'_

_**C** **hu-Chu** **❤️** : you weren't supposed to know!!!!!!! >m<_

**❤️** _**Oppa ❤️** : Too late >:)_

_**Chu-Chu ❤️** : eeeh!!!!!_

Seung-Gil can only imagine how flustered Phichit must be, and even then, it was too cute for him that he giggled and rolled on his bed, a bright smile plastered on his face along with the blush on his cheeks. He calmed himself down, though his grin was still wide before he laid on his side. _'_ _Try_ _skating from the edge of the rink then to the center to pick up your speed. From there, you can generally think of ways on how to get that speed so you can fully rotate and land the quad loop. And be careful with your footing, sometimes, your feet might get tangled before you take off, it might be the cause of failing the jump in most cases, and make sure you don't let your free leg get so sloppy._ _'_

_**C** **hu-Chu** **❤️** : aww, Oppa wants me to land the quad loop. Don't worry! I can do it! :D_

**❤️** _**Oppa ❤️** : I know. _ _And please, take care of yourself,_

_**Chu-Chu ❤️** : I will, Oppa, don't worry._

Seung-Gil sighed, taking his time to think of what to tell him next. _'You know..._ _I was expecting that we'd see each other before the Grand Prix._ _Kind of disappointed with the placements._ _'_

 ** _Chu-Chu_ _❤️_** _: same..._ _Seung-Gil..._ _I want your hugs right now... :_ _(_

 **❤️** _**Oppa ❤️** : _ _... I just wanna hold your hand but I'_ _m more than willing to_ _accept hugs._

As an idea hit his head, Seung-Gil used a dog filter and filmed himself, "I miss you, Chuchu. Take good care of yourself, okay?"

As soon as he hit send, a couple of seconds later, Phichit sent a video of himself using the cat filter, _"I miss you, too, Gil-Gil. I promise I'll take care of myself! I'll be healthy before we'll meet, okay?"_

Nevermind the fact that Phichit's voice was hoarse because he had a cold, the fact that Phichit was so cute using the cartoony cat filter and saying something that was so sweet was enough for Seung-Gil to feel so giddy inside that he rolled around his bed giggling wildly after he watched the video. He blushed brightly, trying to hold back his grin by biting his lip though he was failing terrifically.

"So cute... just one more..." Seung-Gil played the video again, giggling and blushing once again as soon as the video ended. Phichit was just too much for his heart.

After gaining his composure, Seung-Gil took a video of himself again, using the dog filter just like the first one. "Goodnight, my Chuchu, I love you."

Phichit answered back with a video using the cat filter, too. _"Goodnight, Gil-Gil. I love you so much!"_ The man even included a small peck on the screen, and Seung-Gil just flailed on his bed, rolling around as his arms and legs moved wildly. Seung-Gil couldn't help his giddy laughs and blushing face. God, he just wanted to kiss Phichit right now.

Seung-Gil took a deep breath and replayed the video again, his giddiness didn't fade as he rolled around in the blanket and the pillows. Seung-Gil breathed deeply, watching the video for the third time. Seung-Gil flailed around, lying on his back with a refreshed smile and a blush, he was sure now, he missed Phichit so much.

He can't wait for the Grand Prix to happen now.


End file.
